For the First Time
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: A series of First time experiences that Komatsu went through thanks to the Kings. Kings/Komatsu. PLZ R&R.
1. Rumors

Toriko

Firsts

Rumors

Komatsu considered himself, a very quite person. Though his entire life he was …will normal. No fights in school, cheating in culinary school or crazy adventures for the little chef. Of course that all changed when he met the Four heavenly Kings.

In a few short years Komatsu had accomplished more than he could ever imagine. He formed a combo with one of the Gourmets ages best Bishokuya, recreated THE century soup, discovered a new kind of oil and became famous worldwide. However fame had its price.

Gourmet Gossip was notorious for being able to find the juiciest pieces of gossip every week with sales that rivaled the "Gourmet Times". Komatsu had seen the magazine publish several articles for other chef even some for the Kings (He never asked the kings if the rumors were true.) but he never thought that the gossip magazine will write something about him.

* * *

_Chef Komatsu: Innocent Chef or Little Vixen?_

_Chef Komatsu, Head Chef of the six star Hotel Gourmet has been thrown into the spotlight these last few years thanks to his successfully recreation of the Century Soup and his discovery of the Mors oil. But it seems that the kitchen knife isn't the only thing is micro chef knows how to work will. _

_Our experts photographers have caught the young chef going on several dates with different members of the Heavenly kings! Whenever it is with the always beautiful Sani enjoying a meal at the __Belle étoil__e or going for a drink with public enemy number Zebra , the young chef is always has one of the Kings be his side._

_Now I know what you are thinking? But isn't Chef Komatsu in a combo with Toriko? Yes he is , but are sources tell us that the others Heavenly Kings are also hoping that the young chef will form a combo with them! Juicy! Who would think that the shy chef would attract the attention of the most accomplish bishokuya of the gourmet age? Is it his unquestionable cooking skill or something more….saucy?_

_Is Chef Komatsu the innocent he appears to be or a cunning little vixen that has the four heavenly kings tied around his little finger? Does the young chef just like seeing the kings squirm or does he just like to practice his "erotic cooking" in front of an audience?_

* * *

The small little chef stood frozen in the living room of his tiny apartment as he hold the newest issue of "Gourmet Gossip".

" Eiiiiii! I can't believe it! This is bad, how will I go to work on Monday! What will Toriko-san,Coco-san,Sani-san and Zebra –san will say? Oh, I hope they don't see it."

However the Heavenly Kings already knew. They were wrapped around Komatsu little finger.

* * *

PlZ R&R

AN: I am looking for a beta! If you want to be my beta for my Toriko fics plz message me. Plz enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!


	2. Drunk(Off his face)

Toriko

Drunk( Off his Face)

It wasn't a secret that Komatsu couldn't hold his liquor. He liked to drink once in a while but only if it was something light, he could never drink the liquor that the kings could drink. So what made him think that going to a bar with them was a good idea?

"Toriko-sannnnnn, this was a great *hic* idea! Another one please!" said Komatsu with a big goofy smile and glossy eyes. Zebra just smile crudely "Yep the kid is gone."

The Kings had deicide to treat their little chef to a drink in one of the most popular bar in Gourmet city, Summer Days. The Kings and Komatsu had the whole bar to themselves (due to the fact that no one in their right mind would what to be in the same room with a drunken Zebra.)

The bar, like the name said "Summer Days" specialized in making drinks similar to the Summer Whisky. It was a small place yet it had a modern feel to it and being on one of the top floor of the Gourmet Skyscraper meant that the bar had an amazing view. All the lights of the city looked like little fireflies from their point of view. But the Kings interest was center on the little drunken chef and not the view.

"Oi, Toriko, didn't you tell Matsu that every drink 'ere has an alcohol content of over 20%?" said Sunny as he pointed an accusing finger towards Toriko, who looked a little tipsy himself.

"Ummm…I forgot. Oi, can get another Summer sake here?"

Even though the Summer Drinks were notorious for brining even the most heavy drinkers to their knees ,the Kings(or at least two of them) knew what their limits where and tried to stay always from the heavy liquids. Sani was on his second glass of Summer Wine while Coco decided to just drink water. However the biggest of the Kings was already on his second bottle of Summer Gin.

"Zebra you might what to slow down that Summer Gin's alcohol content is 85%" Said Coco trying to get the other king to slow down his drinking.

"Shut up , Coco! This Summer Gin doesn't affect me at all!".

Coco knew the red haired man was lying, he could see a blush and glossy eyes gracing Zebra face.

"Coco-san *hic* doesn't that chain annoy you?" said Komatsu pointing to Coco's ear. But before Coco had a chance to reply, Komatsu had found his way to the poisonous man lap.

"K-Komatsu-san!" The young chef looked up and gave the raven haired man a drunken slime.

"You're so pretty!" said Komatsu.

"Oi Coco, what are you doin' to Matsu? You pervert!" Sani used his feelers to snatch the little chef from Coco's lap and bring him to his own. Once the little chef was securely laid in the multicolored haired man's lap, Komatsu started to giggle uncontrollable.

"This is so much fun*hic* we should do this*hic* more often." Komatsu reached over a took a sip of his Summer Cider, which was the drink with the lowest alcohol content in the bar, but his tiny wrist was caught the Zebra's giant hands.

"Don't get too cocky with the booze kid because if you pass out here I can't guarantee that pretty boy won't try to rape you."

"Shut up Zebra! Stop sayin' such unbeaut'ful things. Matsu, don't listen to this ogre, he is just jealous because we make a more beaut'ful combo."

"Hey Hey…Hey! Komatsu is my partner." Everyone turn to the direction of the blue haired Bishokuya who has beyond a shadow of a doubt, drunk.

Coco shook his head in disappointment, with two of the heavenly kings tipsy and one along with their guest of honor drunk, coco decided it was time to go home. "I think it's time to go. C'mon Komatsu-san I'll take you back to your apartment."

"Yay! Everyone back to my apartment for dessert!" said the little Chef.

"Yeah! I want an akuma food cake." Said Toriko as he tried to get off his chair whilst Sani was screaming how "unbeautiful" everyone was acting.

"Oh,kid if you want me to go and eat "dessert" and your place you better get rid of these losers, or maybe having people watch is your "thing"?" asked Zebra with a crude smile.

"Ha, I know it. Zebra, you're a pervert! An icky, gross, disgustin and unbeat'ful pervert!" screamed Sani.

"Oi, you wanna fight me? Bring it on pretty boy!"

"This so*hic*fun!"

"Komatsuuuu where is that cake?"

*Some minutes later.*

Coco was finally got the other out of the bar and into the streets to call a gourmet taxi for Komatsu.

"Komatsuuuu, I am crashing over at your place tonight~~ cause I think am a little drunk."

"_You're __completely hammered__."_ Thought Coco but decided against saying it.

"Oi if Toriko going to crash at the kid's place I'm going too." Said Zebra as a taxi stopped in front of them.

"Gross! City taxis are so filthy you don't know who's been in them! They are unbeat'ful to the max!"

Coco just gave out a long sigh. "Sani ,I'm going too, do you really want to walk home alone?"

"I don't care; I'm not getting into that filthy unbeaut'ful vehicle!"

"Fine have it your way. I'm guessing Komatsu will just be fine with Zebra,Toirko and I sleeping over—"

"Oi Zebra ! Move you fat unbeaut'ful ass, I can't get in."

"_Hm, so predictable."_

And with that a taxi filled with the four Heavenly Kings and Komatsu made its way through the nighttime city traffic to the chef's apartment.


End file.
